The Dirty Work of Being Queen
by redcandle
Summary: The queen has to act when the king becomes smitten with a young woman at court.


Cersei was no Naerys, to sit idly by while her husband made a fool of her in front of the whole realm. She would see Robert dead before she allowed him to keep a mistress. It was one thing for him to fuck every whore in the city, and quite another for him to have a highborn mistress. She hated his philandering but whores were no threat. A noblewoman, however, would demand political favors and usurp Cersei's own influence.

And there was Joffrey to think of. Aegon the Unworthy's bastard son Daemon had accused trueborn Daeron of bastardy and attempted to seize the Iron Throne. Cersei would tolerate no threats to her son's succession. Robert had already fathered a son on that Florent slut, but that brat was kept hidden at Storm's End beyond the queen's reach. It would not do to allow more bastards of high birth.

The Torrent girl was shameless. She curtsied and complimented Cersei as if she had not been flaunting her charms to the king only moments before. "Lady Melessa," Cersei said, "You are looking rather flushed. Perhaps you ought to go lie down."

"I am fine, Your Grace. Thank you for your concern, but it's only excitement. This is my first time at court."

"It will not do to overexert yourself and spoil the rest of your visit. You really should go rest. I shall send the Grand Maester to you." Pycelle was thoroughly a Lannister creature. One hint from Cersei and he would dose the little bitch with something that would keep her in bed for days.

"Really, I'm fine, Your Grace. I've promised this dance to Ser Aaron. Please excuse me." Melessa Torrent curtsied again and scurried away without waiting to be dismissed. Cersei wanted to wring her neck but she kept her face pleasant and pretended the exchange had been of no consequence.

If the girl had been from the westerlands, Cersei would simply have invoked her lord father's authority and ordered Lord Torrent to take his daughter home at once. But the Torrents were from one of those ghastly peninsulas in the Vale, sworn to Jon Arryn. And Cersei had seen Lord Torrent's beady little eyes watching as his slut of a daughter flirted with Robert. No doubt he was already imagining himself with a new castle and fertile lands.

Except for his precious Lyanna Stark, Robert's passions were short-lived. Usually he spent himself and lost interest. This Torrent girl was different though. She'd been at court for a week now and Robert had bedded her the second day and every day after. He'd proposed a great hunt in the Kingswood after the little bitch oh-ed and ah-ed over his trophies and confessed that she was fond of hunting too. Cersei had encouraged her husband - and sweetly told him that she would not accompany him. By tradition ladies did not join the royal hunt unless attending the queen. Robert had given up talk of hunting then, and Cersei had realized the magnitude of the problem on her hands.

Robert would not be deprived of women on a hunting trip. There were always serving women to cook and clean. He might have had one of them, as he often had in the past. It was usually impossible to persuade him to stay when he'd made up his mind to go hunting. Once Jon Arryn had begged him to delay his sport so he could meet with visiting Pentoshi nobles, to no avail. That he would stay to remain near the Torrent girl was deeply troubling.

The queen had to act. "Sandor."

"Your Grace?" Sandor Clegane fell into step beside her as she walked.

"I have a task for you."

He waited patiently for her to continue. She knew he would execute her plan with total obedience and utter discretion. Father had been so thoughtful to send him to her. There were some things Jaime need not be involved in.

"Hire some men and have them seize Melessa Torrent. Find someplace suitable to hold her until I can see her. Do not be seen yourself, I want nothing to publicly link me to Lady Melessa's...adventure."

"It will be done." He bowed and left to do as she'd commanded.

Her mood brightened by the prospect of the sharp lesson she was going to teach the little Torrent slut, Cersei went in search of her twin. Their lovemaking was never better than when she was avenging herself on Robert.

Three days later Sandor came to her. Cersei was so pleased that even Robert remarked on what a good mood she was in today. It wasn't until late that evening that she was able to sneak away, leaving Jaime standing guard outside her empty bed chamber while she was led out of the Red Keep and into a ramshackle house in Flea Bottom.

Cersei bid Sandor to wait in the hallway, then she entered the room where Melessa Torrent was captive.

The girl was sitting on the straw pallet that served as a bed in this place. She sprang up when she recognized Cersei, looking properly frightened. "Your Grace. We were attacked. I fear my father and his men are dead."

"Not dead, merely wounded. You should thank me for my mercy."

Anger peeked through the fear. "We have done you no ill."

Cersei scoffed. "You seduced my husband, you little slut. You call that no ill?"

"It was the king who sent a man to fetch me to his bed."

"After you all but you threw yourself at him. Do not lie. I saw the way you flirted with him."

Melessa did not try to deny it. The little fool tried to threaten her. "I'll tell everyone what you've done. You had no right to set your men on us."

Cersei slapped her. "I am the queen!"

The girl clutched her reddening cheek. "Even the queen cannot do this. I am nobly born. You can't just..."

Cersei slapped her again. "Do not presume to lecture me on what I can and cannot do. I can have those men waiting outside that door rape you every way they please and cut your body into a hundred pieces. Are you truly stupid enough to believe anyone will give a mummer's fart if I do?

Melessa seemed to realize her defiance had been a mistake. She dropped to her knees. "Please, I beg you to spare me."

"Did you kneel before my husband?"

"Aye," the girl whispered. Her eyes were downcast.

"Did you suck his cock?"

"Aye."

"Did he fuck you?"

"Aye."

"Did he call you Lyanna?" Cersei had always wondered about that, whether he called his whores "Lyanna" while he fucked them, or whether that ihonor/i was solely hers.

Melessa looked up. Cersei could practically see the thoughts swirling in her head. "No," she answered.

It had been a mistake to ask her that. Cersei almost struck her a third time before restraining herself. She could not confirm whatever the bitch was thinking. She petted her common brown hair for a moment. In truth killing a noblewoman could pose problems Cersei would rather avoid. But she could not leave Melessa unchastened. "Let me see you unclothed."

The girl looked confused but she rose and began to undress. Cersei circled her when she was naked, examining her critically. Her breasts were adequate but she had no hips to speak of and her legs were muscled. Cersei pinched one of her nipples and then the other, twisting them both to hardness. She forced her legs wider apart and watched her face as she burrowed her fingers in her dry cunt.

The girl attempted to give Cersei a sultry look. "I could pleasure you, Your Grace."

It was not enough that she had spread her legs for the king; now she wanted to get between the queen's legs. "No," Cersei snapped. "I am searching for what it was Robert saw in you. I don't see much. He must have been very drunk."

Melessa looked angry but she humbly said, "As you say."

"Put on your clothes. My men will escort you back to the Red Keep safely. You will leave the city and return to your home immediately. Do not give me cause to regret being merciful."

Cersei strode from the room without a backward glance at the girl. She said to Sandor, "Do her no real harm but have the men impress upon her what awaits her if she remains in the city."

Such dirty work being Queen sometimes.

Cersei had never imagined such things when she'd dreamed of being Queen as a girl. She'd learned though. Elia Martell had never learned - she'd allowed Rhaegar to run off with Lyanna Stark and look what it had gotten her and her children. Cersei Lannister was going to keep her husband and her crown, and if she had to terrorize a thousand stupid young girls to do it, she would.


End file.
